Suck on this old
by CinnaTwistYaoi
Summary: Suck on this the original Rough Draft. SasuNaru, SaiNaru, Abuse, explicit language and Yaoi. Yaoi just every where. Please read the remake!
1. Chapter 1

**Suck on This**

It was way back when I was still a virgin, before I even met him. I was normal, your everyday teenaged boy. I had friends, enemy's and crushes. He was my first, the new boy at school. I just couldn't resist him. His hair was dark his smirk was enticing and his skin was smooth. He was just beautiful, my first love. It was second period and he walked in, he was wearing tight black jeans and a dark blue silk button down shirt, the first few buttons undone showing his well developed chest. Girls in my class squealed and boys whispered to one another.

I was mesmerized, captivated even. Sasuke Uchiha. Everything anyone could ever want.

-10 months ago-

"Naruto Uzumaki…" I spun around to stare into obscene black eyes, my eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha was right in front of me; he had one hand in his pocket and the other pulling what appeared to be a lollipop out of his mouth. I nodded meekly. The raven hair teen put the lollipop back in his mouth and he smirked around the flavorless treat. "My brother went to school with yours."

I nodded; damn he was beautiful, just gorgeous I felt my heart tighten as I stared at his lips, his delicious, delicious smirking lips. "Oi Dobe, are you listening to me?" I blinked looking back into his eyes. "DON'T CALL ME DOBE." I shouted clenching my fist. Sasuke smirked at me taking the candy out of his mouth with a 'pop'. I felt my face get redder, this was funny to him, and it was fucking hilarious wasn't it.

"Your funny Uzumaki, I like you…" My heart fluttered. "And to show you that" He stuck the candy towards me and smirked even wider his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'm inviting you to my house after school." I glared at him." oh and what makes you think I want to go to your house, Teme!" Before I could say anything else, the Uchiha stuck the pop in my mouth, turning away from me "meet me at the gate when school is over."

**Suck On this Chapter 2**

Suck on this Chapter 2

Naruto bit down on the pop chewing hard. Damn him that ass! Who did he think he was, what made him think that Naruto would go to his house after school?

The blonde dug his hands into his pocket and slammed his locker shut violently, what was that guy's problem.

"Angry?" Naruto spun around to see dark brown eyes and a face with red triangles painted on the sides. "Kiba?"

Wow nice to see you still remember your best friend douche bag." Kiba swung an arm over the smaller teen's shoulders and grinned. Naruto shrugged off his arm.

"You fag I don't swing that way."

Kiba smirked at the blonde. "I saw you with Sasuke~"

The blue eyed male stiffened at the mention of the other boy and once again Naruto's face Flushed bright red. "S-so..."

"So ~" The brunette dragged "I think he likes you" Naruto pushed the dog lover and laughed nervously. "Come on Kiba you know I don't swing that way." The brunette narrowed his eyes mischievously. "Are you sure about that I'm not sure you realize you at this very moment are sharing an indirect kiss with another boy."

Quizzically the blonde looked at Kiba and he felt the candy shift in his mouth. "Swapping spit and all." Kiba giggled." What the Hell are you trying to say?"

"That you Uzumaki are in love with the new kid!" Naruto looked down before his fist swung around and hit the giggling Inuzuka On the top of his head.

"Gosh Naruto is that really necessary" Asked a lazy voice, glancing back Naruto saw a tired Shikamaru Nara and a Smirking Sabaku No Kankuro.

"Yes it is completely Necessary Shikamaru." The blonde said with a pout. Kankuro laughed.

Kiba who was clutching his head glared upwards at his laughing boy friend. "Kanku you ass. Where the hell have you been all day?" The taller brunette beamed at his boyfriend and offered him a hand. "Looking for you."

Kankuro and Kiba had been going study for a bout 5 months now unlike Naruto the Inuzuka was very open with his gayness. Very open in deed.

Jumping up Kiba through himself into Kankuro's arms. "You're a needy boyfriend you know that?" Kankuro laughed. Kiba ran a finger nail carefully through the make up on his partners face and smirked. "You're pretty needy yourself you know…especially when I start to….." Kankuro's face went blank for a moment then the male dropped his lover.

"Ah! Kanku you Dick Head Why the Fuck Did You Drop Me!"

Shikamaru sighed causing Naruto to look back at him. "You know that I have to deal with this everyday?" The blonde shrugged and bit down on the pop turning away. "Ch no wonder your always tired."

The blonde walked off not saying anything to his friends he needed time to think. Bad. If it wasn't enough he knew he was indeed falling for the raven haired teen his best friends weren't making it any better by opening up their gayness in front of him. Shikamaru was truly the only normal one.

"Hey panty waist."

Damn it why'd he have to come out when ever Naruto didn't want to see him which was mostly all of the time. The slender male stopped and placed a hand on his hip. "What the hell is it Sai."

The pale skinned boy smiled and walked in front of the blonde. "Awe is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend Naruto chan~" With a groan Naruto glared at the other teen. "Listen Sai we broke up end of story. It was 3 months ago move on with you life."

Sai frowned. "Ouch. So I can't get friendly with you but the Uchiha can?"

'Shit' Sai had seen him with Sasuke and now he was not going to let it go. Why the hell did Sai have to be the Bitch ass boy friend that doesn't let go? "Hey Sai, What the hell did I tell you about talking to me younger brother?"

The Raven hair turned to see a tale male with tan skin and fiery red hair.

**Suck on this Chapter 3**

Suck On this Chapter 3

*Attempting to update daily*

Sai smiled casually at the man in front of him. "Nice to see you again Kyuubi san~"

The red head glared. "Nice to see me my ass. You want me to break your jaw, Bitch?"

Naruto winced slightly from the harshness in the tone of his older brother's voice. This was typical Kyuubi threatening people out of the blue. " My my aren't we cranky today, did you whore boyfriend break up with you?"

"What was that?" Naruto turned to see a man with a VERY pissed of expression. "You aren't talking about me now are you? You little cock sucker."

Sai stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave one of his signature fake smiles. "I believe I am Itachi san."

Was the raven asking to be punched in the face? One should know never to mess with either Kyuubi Uzumaki or Itachi Uchiha the two were famous around Konaha Prep. The two had a very ... Violent reputation.

"You looking for a fight?" Kyuubi asked not hesitating to advance closer. Carefully Naruto looked from Kyuubi to Sai to Itachi then back to Kyuubi. "Nii-Chan you don't half to bother yourself with Sai you know he isn't um..."  
"Smart?" Itachi finished.

Sai frowned and looked back at the blonde. "your one to talk who's the one barely passing high school and Itachi, dropping out of collage to take care of your slut man is very stupid-"

Bam. It had happened. Kyuubi had grabbed the pale skinned child by his collar and gave him a solid punch across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother or boy friend like that, or it'll be more that just a couple of bruises you hear me?"

People in the hall way looked and walked away shuffling quickly to their next period trying not to get caught up in the cross fire. "You should realize you position by now." Itachi added moving swiftly next to Itachi.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That wasn't necessary."

Kyuubi dropped sai and smiled sheepishly at his little brother. "Gomen I just couldn't help my self."

Sai scrambled up and ran pass the three with out saying anything. Leaving Naruto alone with his older brother and lover. "You should really learn to ignore those kind of comments...I'm use to them."

Placing a hand on his younger brothers should Kyuubi smiled. "Jeez Kit how many times do I need to tell you that I'll waste anyone who even looks at you the wrong way?"

Naruto tapped his foot and gave his brother a very skeptical look. "I'd take you up on the offer some time. In the mean while. Aren't you supposed to be a work?"

Kyuubi's face went blank for a few seconds then the red head glanced at the face of his watch. "Crap I totally forgot Boss is going to skin me alive!"

Flicking Naruto's forehead the red head placed a bento in the blonde's hands before running off with his boy friend at his heels.  
The blonde was lucky to have such an over protective brother looking after him. For some reason The Naruto felt even more tired then before. Shifting his bag on his back the boy walked off to his next class.

Naruto sighed to himself. Hopefully he wouldn't run into Sai for the rest of the day. Even though that was unlikely due to the fact Sai was in all over the blonde's classes and made it a point to stalk to blonde frequently.

As the teen made it to his third period class he was shocked to see a very stoic Sai holding his face nonchalantly as he waited for the blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto you're late."

Naruto scratched his head and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei my brother had to talk to me about something."

"Kyuubi san?" the silver haired man said. "Well fine just don't make it happen again."

The blonde bowed hastily. "Hai sir."

Quickly Naruto scrambled up to the empty seat next to Sai much to his disappointment it was the only one left. "Nice to see you again Naruto Kun~" The boy sung. Naruto sighed and opened his school bag pulling out his lesson books. "What ever..."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Previous: Quickly Naruto scrambled up to the empty seat next to Sai much to his disappointment it was the only one left. "Nice to see you again Naruto Kun~" The boy sung. Naruto sighed and opened his school bag pulling out his lesson books. "What ever..."

**Suck on This Chapter 4**

Naruto watched Kakashi in front of the class half listening half ignoring him. The blonde felt a hand on his thigh. Slowly he turned to look at Sai. "Fuck off." He growled.

Sai gave the boy's thigh a tight squeeze making him wince. "Listen to me Naruto Chan." The pale teen said harshly. "Don't think I won't put you back in the hospital like I did last time."

The blonde's eyes widened and he looked down. "w-what ever-"

You see the reason the blonde broke up with his boyfriend wasn't because he didn't love him. In fact his friends often commented on his infatuation with Sai, they were inseparable. The REAL reason why was Sai's abusive nature. It wasn't too long ago when Sai found Naruto out with Subaku No Gaara, it was a trip to the movie with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba and Shikamaru. Gaara didn't want to be stuck with the lovey dovey couple so he begged Naruto to come as well. That didn't go over well with Sai. That is to say he pushed the blonde down 3 flights of stairs making him break his arm. Though Naruto told everyone he slipped.

"Psst! Naruto!" Sakura hissed lowly getting the attention of her friend. The blonde looked up slowly facing her. "Yea?"

"Switch seats with me."

Naruto blinked at her. "Eh?"

"I said switch seats with me!" She hissed again before glaring a hole into Sai's face. "Now before I change my mind."

He nodded and grabbed his books and bag switch quickly surprised when Sai didn't grab after him. Letting out a sigh of relief he gave Sakura a sheepish smile before looking at Ino. "Hi-"

"Naruto" the blonde girl frowned. "Why the hell did you even THINK about sitting next to that asshole?" She said before rubbing Naruto's hand tenderly. "Didn't we talk about this after what he did last time?"

Naruto pulled his hand away and opened his note book. "As I said before Ino, It was an accident."

Ino went to protest when Naruto looked up at her with sad eyes. The blonde female understood and nodded going to her work, not discussing the subject further.

As the class went on Naruto turned to look at Sai who was already staring at him. The blonde blushed fiercely as he made eye contact but before he could huff and look away Sai placed a hand on his heart and made a fist causing the blonde to look away quickly. That was the sign Sai and Naruto made; it was a pledge, a promise of love. The teen felt his pulse quicken and he looked down not knowing what to do next. He clenched his heart, the previous threat by sai already forgotten. He loved him; He loved the male even though he shouldn't.

The bell rang and Naruto shot up from his seat shoving his things into his bag as quick as he could before he ran out tear threatening to spill from his eyes. Not looking where he was going the blue eyed boy ran through the school up into the music room without thinking. Slamming the door behind him he breathed heavily before crumbling down to the floor starting to sob. The music teacher came out of the little room before looking at Naruto. "Naruto Kun?" The tall red head woman said in shock looking down at the male with caring eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Naruto looked up into the worried turquoise eyes of Miss Masao. This was Naruto's favorite teacher, she knew all about his relationship with Sai. She knew what Naruto was going through; she alone had been there since the abuse started.

The blonde male scrambled up and rushed over hugging into her waist, she was much smaller then he and the hugged looked awkward but he didn't care, neither did Masao Sensei. They stood in that position a while, Naruto's teacher stroking his hair tenderly not once asking the blonde what was the problem. She just let him cry it out. "I-I've been trying so hard." He choked out finally pulling back. "I've been trying so hard to forget about him." Naruto hiccupped. "But no matter how bad he's treated me- I just."

Sinking to his knees Naruto sobbed in the middle of the music room hiccupping and wiping his non stopping tears. "w-why can't I-"

Masao pulled the boy to her chest scowling at the pain Sai was causing the blonde. "Shh… Soon it'll all be better. You just need to hang in there. Maybe go to the beach with Kyuubi or go on a date." She said tenderly. "It'll all be over soon, you're too strong to let this keep you down."

Nodding the blonde clung to her weakly allowing the last of his tears to fall. Masao sensei always made him feel safe.

"Would you like to play the piano for a little while?" she asked him nudging him encouragingly. The blonde nodded and stood up rubbing his eyes in his palm before walking over to the piano. His teacher followed him over and sat next to him watching as he opened the case and let his fingers linger on the keys. With a shaky breath the male began to play allowing himself to re familiarize his hands with each key. Before he knew it he was already playing 'Better in time' by Leona Lewis. At his own tempo he started to sing in a beautiful Soprano voice, Masao Sensei swaying gently to the music.

Out side of the music room Sasuke Uchiha was lost, though he wouldn't admit it, he was lost as hell searching for the canteen. "Damn it!" He cursed shrugging with his bag. He had been running from a swarm of girls when he ended up in the middle of no where. Suddenly the boy stopped moving and he listened. Looking around the empty corridor he spotted the music room and curiosity getting the better of him he walked to the door pressing his ear to it.

Naruto sang his heart out crying away as he played not caring anymore, feeling more and more confident with each key he hit. He was remembering the good times with Sai but the bad times were becoming clearer and clearer and by the end of the song. He hated him.

Sasuke clapped leaning against the door smirking slightly.

Naruto looked at him and all the color drained from his face before quickly being changed to red. "O-Oh MY GOD!"The blonde hollered before shooting up only to see Masao sensei no where in sight. "M-MASAO SENSEI?" the blonde said a bit panicked. "She got up when I came in." Sasuke said calmly starting to walk towards the blonde.

"What?" Naruto hissed. He loved Masao Sensei. She was like a big sister to him but that seemed to be the problem as well, she was like a BIG SISTER to him. He could picture her face now. Listening to Naruto when a 'oh so charming boy' should stumble upon his princess and like the 'fairy godmother' she was, she'd just walk out with a huge cat like grin on her face.

"Damn you Masao" the blonde cursed clenching a fist looking off to side.

Sasuke places a hand on the left side of him blocking his escape leaving him trapped by the piano. "Dobe"

Naruto flushed and went to retaliate but when he looked up at Sasuke he felt oddly calm and another tear slipped from his face. He just looked so much like Sai.

Sasuke noticed this and raised a hand to touch Naruto face when he flinched and rushed a hand to his cheek turning away. "I'M SORRY!" he shouted without thinking.

The Uchiha looked at him frowning. "What?" he scowled.

Naruto looked up at him tears already flooding his crystal eyes when he realized this was Sasuke not Sai. "Oh god.' He said shaking. "Oh god, Oh god, OH GOD"

The blonde began to get up wobbling on his feet slightly trying to doge his way around Sasuke. "I'm sorry. You just look so similar to-"

"Your boyfriend" A cold voice said sharply.

Naruto tried to hide his shock and forced himself to stop shivering turning to wipe his tears standing as strong as he could manage. After along deep breath he finally said. "Ex boyfriend you mean."

Sasuke looked from one to the other not really knowing what was going on. He stared at Sai; it was true he did look a bit like the other boy. Except he was an Uchiha, Sai wasn't. "Not to interrupt your little lovers spat but Naruto can you take me to the canteen? I got lost when I heard your voice."

"So you were singing again." Sai said the harshness in his voice not even a little concealed. "After our … talk?"

Naruto took a deep breath fighting tears as he glared at Sai. "I can do what ever I want! I'm not yours anymore."

The blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand pushing cross Sai grabbing his bag on his way out. "Come on Sasuke!" He growled before tugging the teen off to the canteen.

Sasuke allowed the blonde to pull him along before looking back at Sai, There was just something about him that the Uchiha didn't like. He made a mental note to ask someone about him and Naruto's relationship later. For now he was hungry.

When they reached the canteen Naruto was breathing heavily. The Uchiha could tell it was from the emotional toll that seeing the other boy had caused. Silently, Sasuke scanned for an open table ignoring the swarm of girls that then trampled over the blonde in order to get his attention.

Naruto ignored them just walking to the lunch line taking what ever the lunch lady gave him without complaining about not having any miso ramen as a selection and went to the register, when he went to pay just taking out his frog shaped wallet. The Uchiha came behind him with a tray with a plate of rice and beef before holding out some money to the lady. "Don't worry Dobe, I'll treat you. Consider it payment for helping me out."

Naruto has no fight in him so instead the blonde looked up with sad azure eyes and gave a broken smile. "Thank you." And with that he walked towards his friends table.

This annoyed Sasuke for some reason. The blonde's smile was empty; it was like he was a different person from this morning. The Uchiha had to know more, he had to know about Sai, about the blonde's pain, about it all. "God damn it." The Uchiha cursed under his breath before catching up with the blonde. "Hey is it alright if I sit with you?" he asked swallowing his pride for a moment.

Naruto didn't even spare a glance at him "sure why not."

The two of them walked to the table where Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba were sitting laughing and telling jokes. Kankuro had just given Kiba his pudding when the three looked up at Sasuke and Naruto.

Kiba's face widened into a grin, "ku ku ku what is this? Are my eyes deceiving me?" the dog lover said looking at Naruto. His smile broke as saw Naruto's face. It was utterly heart broken. Kiba looked down and returned to his pudding. Gaara looked hard at Sasuke then to Naruto. He stood up taking his tray up. "I think I'll start on my way to class." He said lowly, and with out waiting for a goodbye he walked off leaving the four sitting at the table.

"Sorry about that." Kankuro apologized. "As you may have noticed my brother isn't the most social. My name's Sabaku No Kankuro that was my brother Sabaku No Gaara" He said with a sheepish smile. He then laced his finger with Kiba's "This is my Lover Kiba Inuzuka."

Sasuke nodded at him "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Nice to meet you." He said. The Uchiha looked down and continued with his meal, well THEY were obviously open about they're homosexuality.

"I'm going to get some milk." The blonde said softly before getting up and walking back over to get a carton of milk.

This was the window of opportunity the Uchiha was hoping for. "Who's that Sai guy?" He asked in what he thought was a casual way. Kankuro and Kiba exchanged glances before looking back at the raven haired teen. "Do you really want to know?" Kankuro asked in a pretty low voice. Sasuke nodded his head.

Kiba sighed. "What class do you have next?"

Sasuke thought about his schedule for a moment "English room 305." He finally said. Kiba nodded. "Alright I got that too, sit next to me in class and I'll answer your questions." The brunette said carefully.

Kankuro got up slowly before turning Kiba's face to kiss his lips softly. "Got to start my way to class see you later babe."

Kiba whimpered and reached for his knight. "But Kanku~ let me at least walk you!" He said already getting up his lunch forgotten. Sasuke eyed their exchange interestedly, so there were other gays in Naruto's life. So that wasn't the problem.

After half a minute of whining Kankuro allowed Kiba to walk him to class leaving the raven haired boy with the blonde.

Sasuke went back to his lunch when Naruto returned with his milk a big smile on his face. Sasuke felt insulted, the smile didn't seem to reach the blonde's eyes. I guess it was obvious that the blonde thought Sasuke was an idiot, clearly that wasn't the case.

"Where'd Kiba and Kankuro go? Sorry if they freaked you out, they tend to be pretty open with their sexuality." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

Sasuke smirked and poked around in his food a bit. "Aren't you Dobe?"

Naruto huffed at him. "Don't call me Dobe Teme." He said before opening his milk. "Anyway, I'm not gay."

Sasuke gave him a skeptical look but didn't press on; after all he would be getting answers from Kiba. The two ate in silence no one coming to bother them at their table. After all the bell was about to ring. Sasuke Finished much quicker than Naruto did, but he proceeded to drink his soda in an excruciating slow manner.

The bell rang and the blonde jerked up, he seemed to be in a day dream the food in front of him untouched. "Damn it!" He cursed before drinking down his milk quickly inhaling his food as quickly as he could manage. Sasuke chuckled slightly and looked away, granted it wasn't a pretty picture but the Uchiha would be lying if he hadn't savored it.

Sasuke and Naruto parted way and the Uchiha had rushed to his English class managing to get there from Naruto's vague instructions. Apparently the blonde was in a lower English class then he was though Sasuke just assumed it was because of his skill level. Boy was he wrong.

When he walked in, Sai was sitting in a seat by a window staring out of it uninterested. Sasuke felt anger boil for no apparent reason and he just shook it off and located the Inuzuka kid before sitting next to him, much to the dismal of several female members of the class. After the class had started Kiba waited until the teacher was down in grading papers to talk to Sasuke, He had chosen a seat in the back so it wouldn't be too obvious and they were far from Sai.

"What'd yah wanna to know?" He asked eyes still in his note book as he wrote his notes. Sasuke did the same. "What's the relationship between Naruto and Sai?"

Kiba took a breath and looked as if he was checking his notes when he turned to look at Sasuke. "Basically, Naruto was crushing hard on this girl, Sakura Haruno. He kept getting rejected and eventually he gave up, stopped paying her any attention, but that was when she started to pay him attention. You know girls want what they can't have. So… she used him for a while trying to get Kankuro's brother's attention. You know Gaara?"

Sasuke nodded then gestured for him to continue. "Well… It ended pretty badly, Naruto was crushed wouldn't come out of his room for days, THAT'S when Sai came into the picture. They had never spoken before but… He started bring Naruto's home work assignments took him to get ramen sometimes, got him to laugh again and smile… he valued his friendship with Sai highly but Sai didn't want to be friends and Naruto thought it wouldn't be that bad to maybe try to be more then friends with the boy, after all he did like him a lot." Kiba stopped and gripped his pencil hard, the wood snapping in his hand. "That's when it went bad… At the time none of us knew it but Sai started hitting Naruto. At first it was for small things like being late for a date or doing something embarrassing in public. Then he started to do it for no reason at all. I remember the first time I witnessed it… Naruto was sitting on the bench laughing with all of us about a joke he had heard the day before from his older brother when Sai stormed over and slapped him across the face. You can imagine all of us were pretty pissed." Kiba looked at Sasuke whose eyes were slightly widened at the sudden information. "We tried to get Naruto to leave him but he wouldn't. He just loved Sai so much. He was his first everything. That's when it got really bad. I won't go into details but Sai pretty much pushed him down a few flights of stairs, sending him to the hospital. Kyuubi was pretty pissed but Naruto just keeps saying it was an accident. That Sai would never do it on purpose." Kiba growled lowly. "If you ask Naruto if he's gay he'll tell you he isn't, but that's because he's ashamed of himself. He hasn't had a good relationship with a male so he might think they're all abusive or maybe he thinks it's just Sai." Kiba stopped and looked down at his broken pencil finally realizing what happened. "… I'm telling you all this Uchiha because." Kiba looked up with intense eyes. "I want you to know what Naruto went through and I want you to know that if you hurt him, you're as good as dead."

Kiba held his gaze for a few moments and the Uchiha nodded before giving the boy a serious look in return. "Thank you for telling me." He responded. "Is that why Naruto doesn't sing?" the raven asked. Kiba frowned. "Something kind of like that. Basically Choir took too much time away from their relationship. Sai was possessive, didn't like sharing. So he made him quit." Sasuke nodded taking the brunette's comments to memory.

The two left they're conversation going back into their own thoughts. The Uchiha mentally cursed Sai for what he did to Naruto but there was one more question he had to ask. "Kiba; if Sai and Naruto were in all the same classes. Why isn't he in here now?" the raven asked the brunette. Kiba gave him a kind of stern face. "You really think he'd be able to stay around Sai? He flunked all of our mid terms and talked to the head mistress Tsunade into getting himself thrown into a lower set, it's like this for most of his classes. Though there are still some he has with him."

The raven haired teen nodded in understanding. Damn Sai, Damn Sai for forcing the blonde to sacrifice his education for safety. Though he knew it was none of his business he felt responsible for the blonde, he felt responsible since the very first day his older brother showed him a picture of his lover Kyuubi and the blonde.

Sasuke spent the remainder of class deep in thought; it was a double period so he had plenty of time. To his relief Kiba was pretty much to himself as he spent most of his time sending text messages to his boyfriend, a huge smile across his face. Kiba snuck a sideward glance at him. "Sasuke, are you gay?" He asked straight forwardly. The raven shrugged. "I just might be."

That was the understatement of the century.

A/N: Yes Sasuke knows that his older brother is Naruto's older brother's lover. Does he care? Hell no?

Does Naruto realize? It hasn't really crossed his mind.

Who is Masao Sensei? Well Naruto usually runs to Iruka sensei in these stories but I wondered if it be nicer to have a woman to talk to other then Tsunade. If Tsunade is like his grand mother then Masao is like his older sister. I'll put a link when I draw her and put it on my DA page.

Sadly, Naruto doesn't think of himself as gay, Sai was sort of the 'exception' to the rule.

Sorry haven't updated in a while but look1 I wrote a nice juicy chapter for you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Previous: "Sasuke, are you gay?" He asked straight forwardly. The raven shrugged. "I just might be." That was the understatement of the century.

Chapter 5

When the bell rang Sasuke got up collecting his things. What a painfully easy class, how Naruto managed to flunk out the Uchiha would never know. Slinging his bag on his back he said his good bye to Kiba and started off towards the gate, keeping an eye out for the blonde. To his surprise Naruto was waiting at the gate when he got there. "Wow you actually waited." Sasuke said surprised.

Naruto broke into a big smile. "Took you long enough, Kyuubi just called and said Itachi and him were on their way now." He then laughed. "You know I didn't realize you were ITACHI"S brother! I know you said but it's like-"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're such a Dobe."

The blonde huffed and crossed his arms turning away. "What ever! Who was the Uchiha flirting with his brother's boyfriend's brother! Now that's sick!"

"Who said I was flirting with you Dobe?"

Naruto growled "Teme!"

Sasuke smirked leaning against the wall girls chattering ecstatically as they passed. "So, how was your English class?" The raven asked smoothly. The blonde let out a huge sigh and put his hands behind his back. "It's so hard it's insane! And all the homework we get!" The blonde whined closing his eyes.

Looking away Sasuke scowled. "Yea… I bet." He muttered under his breath. Just then a black Sudan roared around the corner, Itachi in the driver's seat. "They're here." Sasuke said stepping away from then wall. Naruto opened an eye and turned to look at the car perking slightly. He needed his brothers company right now.

When the car stopped Naruto opened a door and slid in behind Itachi's seat Sasuke getting in after. Kyuubi turned to look at them "Alright we've got one Uchiha and one Uzumaki, let's go." The red head stated turning back around. "Naruto we're sleeping by Itachi's for the Night so I packed you an over night bag."

Naruto puffed his cheeks at his brother. "Oniisan how dare you not tell me this! I would o-"

"-Snuck off to Kiba's house as always. Now, you are gonna spend time with Sasuke and you're gonna LIKE IT!" the red head stated.

Naruto crossed his arms huffing. Stupid mean Kyuubi always telling him what to do and how to do it. It wasn't fair. Looking off to the Side Naruto looked at the walking students and saw Sai. His entire body tightened and he let out a long breath in longing. His phone rang and he finished it out of his pocket. "Hello?" the blonde answered.

"Before you find out from him I told Sasuke about you and Sai, so he knows just telling you." Kiba said obviously distracted.

Naruto stared at the phone in disbelief before growling. "Kiba you son of a –"

Click. He hung up.

Kyuubi was looking at Itachi lovingly playing with his pony tail. "Mm, how'd I get so lucky~" he cooed. Itachi had removed his eyes from the road for a moment to look at his lover. "I ask my self the same thing everyday."

Naruto made a gagging noise looking away. "Tch, get a room already." He grumbled under his breath. Itachi looked back at the road smirking to him self slightly. "Someone wants to walk home from school more often." He said making Kyuubi chuckle. "Ignore Naruto; he's just sexually frustrated that's all." The red head said with a smirk. "What's it been Kit? 3 months since you last got some?"

All the color drained from his face and he made a lunge for Kyuubi when Sasuke's arm held him in place. "We're in a car." Sasuke reminded him. Naruto turned his glare to Sasuke. "But he- and –"the blonde groaned in defeat. Damn them all. How dare they gang up on him? He was the victim!

Sasuke took his sweet time removing his hand from Naruto, such soft skin, so smooth, so silky. Sasuke looked away a perverted look on his face, if the blonde felt that good with clothes on, imagine how good he felt with out them. Oh without that stupid uniform Sasuke would be able to see those soft sweet curves. That nice firm ass, that ass Sasuke was planning to tap every night until he was in his grave. Sasuke let out a perverted laugh and Naruto shifted away from him.

"Teme you're such a freak!" the blonde huffed looking back out his window. What the hell was Sasuke's problem? He was acting weirder then Kyuubi and THAT was pretty damn weird.

Kyuubi looked back at the blonde. "What the Hell are you doing to your face Naruto?" He sneered. "Keep making those faces and it'll get stuck. What the Fuck will I do if my brother isn't adorable?!"

Itachi laughed. "You should pull his cheeks. That's what I do to Sasuke." Itachi made a quick glance at Naruto using the mirror. "Little brothers don't seem to realize that if they aren't cute it's harder to love them." He gave a dramatic sigh. "If only I could get Sasuke to wear white~ like a sweet virgin~"

Sasuke hissed at his brother looking out of his window as well. "Fuck off Itachi!" He growled, his eyes brow twitching. Damn older brothers. Damn them all.

Bursting out in laughter Kyuubi settled back into his seat purring contently as they pulled up to the house. Naruto looked at his brother with a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look. "Tch, you guys are living proof that god loves gays. I think he made Kyuubi a boy accidently. That or he wanted to prove some kind of demented point." The blonde muttered.

The Uchiha compound was huge. It looked like a mansion right out of the magazines they has for extraordinary living. Naruto was trying not to gape but he founded hard as he admired the rose bushes along the drive way. There was a big old English fountain in the middle creating a small round a bout, most likely for when Itachi hosted big business parties. This got the blond to thinking. Kyuubi was beautiful but in a manly way. He wasn't feminine, he wasn't like the blonde. He was masculine a pillar of tower. Though next to an Uchiha he might as well been a school girl. Naruto wondered how Itachi could be so successful even though he was homosexual, even though he was a drop out.

Itachi got out and walked around to open Kyuubi's door. The read head got out pulling out two grocery bag. "Naruto will you run and take a quick shower? I need your help in the kitchen."

The blonde got out of the car huffing, careful not to slam the door behind him. Help? Kyuubi was going to make the blonde prepare the entire meal himself. The red head only cooked if it was necessary. Sasuke got out of the car and started to walk up the stares to the large house. "I'll let you use my bathroom." The raven offered.

A.N: I changed my penname to CinnaTwistYaoi, my other account is CinnaTwistSmut. Suck on this is being remade so from now on updates will be on the other profile. I'll be trying to keep up and update once a month. I love reviews so send them in! That's what inspires me to update! Hope you like!


End file.
